


Rebel Rebel

by threewalls



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Alice Kingsleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a nod to hammerxsword, who has been discussing Ashes to Ashes crossovers/fusions with me lately.

> My name is Alice Kingsleigh. Escaping my own engagement party, I fell down a rabbit hole and found myself in Underland. Is it real, or, contrariwise, is it all a dream? Howsoever it is, I have to figure out my place in this world, and strive to return to my own.
> 
> Because I'm apparently very late, indeed.

MC  
16/5/10


End file.
